


The Masked Vigilante

by Nikkitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Drugs, F/M, Possible smut, References to Drugs, Relapse, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, attempted assult, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten
Summary: Your name is Penny, you’re a barista at a coffee shop Diego frequently goes to in the mornings before he gets back to the gym to sweep the floors for Al. Guys are douche bags and Diego steps in and helps you, wearing his stupid mask. He takes an interest in you and you catch him skulking around your apartment, your relationship sort of starts there.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	1. My Savior

Chapter 1: My Savior

“Have a good day, Hon!” You called with the almost fake sweetness in your voice as the guy who had just picked up his coffee order made his way out the door. You sighed to yourself and looked around, the shop was empty for now save for the tan skinned man who was sitting at a table with his coffee looking extremely tired. You had seen him in here almost every morning, you could pick up his voice when he spoke, and he was always nice when he made his orders and tipped well when he ambled out of the shop. You made another coffee for him and took it over, softly setting it down on the table in front of him. He looked up at you with a look of confusion on his face then quickly covered it with a smirk. “Lookin’ for an excuse to talk to me, huh?” He teased and you rolled your eyes. “I can always take the free coffee back…” You slowly reached for the cup, but he snatched it up and took a sip and sighed contently.

“Thanks, Penny.” He hummed in appreciation and took another sip of coffee, his eyes closing. Your heart thudded dangerously in your chest at the sound of your name rolling off his lips. You swallowed and made yourself tear your eyes from his lips, just a second too late. “You’re welcome uhh, it’s Diego, right?” You asked and he smirked at you and nodded. “Yup, Diego Hargreeves.” He confirmed and you chuckled. “Like those umbrella kids?” you asked, and he sighed heavily and reluctantly nodded. “Yep.” He replied shortly and his whole mood changed. “I gotta go, see ya around Penny.” He got up from his chair, leaving the almost full cup of coffee sitting there as the bell rang signaling that he was gone. You facepalmed and groaned to yourself. “Good going, Penny. You managed to piss off the most gorgeous guy you’ve seen in your life.” You muttered to yourself and picked up the coffee and poured it out then trashed the paper cup.

The rest of your shift dragged along, filled with the same creepy and gross guys coming in and out of the shop, trying to use shitty pick-up lines on you as if you were going to jump right into bed with them because you had no choice but to listen since they were customers. By the end of your shift you were sick to your stomach because of one particular customer, he skeeved you out so bad that you almost called the cops because he kept hanging around the inside of the shop, not drinking or eating anything, just leering at you like he was undressing you in his mind. You shuddered as you shut down the register and counted it down. You filled out all your paperwork and put the money from the register in the deposit bag and dropped it in the safe to be taken to the bank later on.

You left the shop and turned the keys in the lock, your manager took the day off, so you were left to lock up at the end of the day and had to pull a double shift. You were so tired, and you just wanted to go home. You leaned against the wall and let out a long breath rubbing your eyes tiredly. You suddenly felt a hand clasp down over your mouth and your eyes flung open. “Make any noise and you’re dead, got it bitch?” You silently nodded and felt your heart rate pick up and your breath hitched in your throat. There was a gun pressed up against your abdomen and you had no way out of the situation. This was the guy who was hanging around the shop today, you didn’t know his name, but you were trying to etch his face into your memory.

“Hey, asshole. Leave the lady alone.” You heard a tired voice drawl as a dark figure came from around the corner and suddenly the gun was being pointed at the dark figure that was walking towards you, but you were still being pinned to the wall. The figure quickly got the gun away from him and tossed it to the other side of the street after disarming it lazily before punching the guy square in the face. The man holding you dropped like a bag of bricks and you let out a panicked breath sliding down the wall your eyes wide. All of this happened in less than a minute, you took a closer look at the dark figure and recognized him as Diego from earlier. “D-Diego?” You stammered and he held out a hand to help you up and you took it. The leather gloves he was wearing were a little rough but that didn’t bother you. Once you were back on your feet, he turned his attention to the stranger and zip tied his hands behind his back without saying anything. He hefted the stranger over his shoulder in a fireman hold and smirked at you. “Stay safe, Penny.” And with that he turned his back on you and disappeared down the alley, carrying the stranger as if he was weightless.

You shakily hailed a cab after picking up your bag that you had dropped, you gave the cabbie your address and made sure to bolt lock your door when you got safely inside. You hung your bag up and slowly made your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. You really wanted a drink, but you knew that would lead you down the road you didn’t want to go down, not after working so hard to get clean. You gulped down the water and heavily set the glass down on the counter beside your sink. You went to every window and made sure they were securely locked, you blocked your bedroom window so that if anyone tried to come in there’d be a loud noise and you’d have time to react. You definitely wouldn’t be sleeping tonight either way. You kicked off your socks and shoes in your room and grabbed some pajamas before padding barefoot to your bathroom. Once you were showered you wrapped your hair in a towel and padded back to your bedroom and climbed into your bed.

You grabbed your remote and turned the T.V. on for sound not that you were paying attention to it. Your mind kept wandering to how close you were from getting possibly raped and murdered. You pulled your knees up to your chest and took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and tried to focus on the show you were watching. You suddenly heard something outside your window and your heart rate picked up. You glanced to the window and noticed something moving outside behind your curtains. You peeked out the curtains that you had pulled closed to see what was moving and you saw something shiny first before taking in the muscular figure of a man checking your window. He looked up when the light shined and you saw his face, it was Diego. You felt a flash of annoyance that was mixed with gratefulness. You slid your window open and cleared your throat. “You’re stalking me now? Do I need to call the cops?” You asked, leaning your elbows on your windowsill.

“Wouldn’t do you any good, babe.” He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes. Just having him there had calmed your anxiety tremendously, you didn’t really understand why, maybe it was because he saved you? “Relax, I was just checking on you. I wouldn’t have been able to get in, your locks are good. It’s smart putting something in front of the window, by the way.” His voice was husky and he sounded tired like he hadn’t slept in days. You nodded as he talked, trying not to get lost in his voice and handsome face even if it was currently obscured by the domino mask across his eyes.

“Wanna come in?” You offered and stepped away from the window. He chuckled and slinked his way inside like a very large tom cat. “What if I’m secretly a murderer?” He teased and sat down on the edge of your bed and you raised an eyebrow at him after closing your window and locking it tightly. “Then I’d be dead by now? Murderers don’t usually do much talking.” Your tone dripped with sarcasm and you sat down next to him letting out a huge yawn. You glanced over at your clock and realized that you’d been zoned out in front of the T.V. a lot longer than you had thought. It was 3 A.M. and you had just let a stranger directly into your bedroom. _Real smart, Penny, real smart._

“So, are you okay?” He asked, the playful tone dropping from his voice, being replaced with concern and seriousness. You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay, just a little shaken up.” You answered and flopped backwards on your bed, not caring he was still sitting next to you, you were tired as hell. “Thank you for that by the way.” You said through another yawn that you didn’t bother trying to stifle. He pulled his mask off and stashed it in his pocket and flopped back next to you resting his hands across his toned stomach. You had the urge to cuddle up against him, you could feel his warmth and his scent was almost intoxicating. “Good. I’m glad you’re okay. Couldn’t stand losing the only person in this god damn town that could make a good cup of coffee…” He mumbled trailing off and his eyes fluttered shut. After a few moments you realized that he had fallen asleep, you chuckled to yourself and shook your head.

You must’ve fallen asleep at some point because when you woke up, he was gone and had left a note. _Thanks for the nap, I needed it. I’ll be by for coffee sometime soon._ You scoffed as you read his note and noticed that one of your knickknacks was missing from your dresser and you rolled your eyes. He must’ve taken it with him, what a strange man. You rubbed your eyes tiredly and looked at the clock, it was 10 A.M. Luckily you didn’t have to work today so you flopped back into bed and curled up with a pillow, you realized it smelled like him and groaned and pushed the pillow away. Damn this man who you had only really just gotten to know the day before making you feel things. You needed to call Klaus.


	2. Non-Date, Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny isn't sure if she just had her first date with Diego but it sure feels like it! She's glad to get to know Diego better though. She also has no idea that Klaus is Diego's brother.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Chapter 2: Non-Date, Date?

You picked up your phone and scrolled through your contacts until you hit Klaus’ name. You hit dial and held the phone up to your ear. “Heeeellloo?” A voice drawled from the other side, sounding completely stoned out of his mind. “Klaus, are you high?” Was the first thing out of your mouth, even though you knew the answer. “Nooope!” He replied with a popping sound on the ‘p’ and you laughed a little bit. “You, sir, are a terrible liar.” You rebutted and it was his turn to laugh. 

You laid back on your bed and sighed softly. “I have news.” You reported into the phone and he gasped. “Oh? Pray tell sista, pray tell.” He urged you to continue your story and you smiled thinking about Diego. “I might have met the most gorgeous man in existence…” You trailed off and Klaus chuckled. “Well, cha, you met me, didn’t you?” He joked and you snorted and rolled your eyes not that he could see that. “Yeah yeah, jokes aside, he’s this vigilante hero that saved me from being assaulted, and ended up spending last night in my room…He’s got the sweetest brown eyes and this stupid smirk that makes my heart race, not to mention his perfect caramel brown skin and muscles…oh my god I sound like an infatuated teenage girl.” You groaned and dug the heel of your palm against your forehead. 

Klaus was silent as the gears turned in his head. You couldn’t be talking about who he thought you were talking about, right? “Damn girl, sounds like a regular ‘ol Casanova, he didn’t take your virtue, did he?” Klaus joked and you scoffed. “No, I wish, he fell asleep, looked like he hadn’t slept in days, he was gone before I woke up myself and left a note thanking me for the nap. He also took one of my cat figurines that I keep on my dresser. How odd is that?” You answered with a soft laugh, you honestly found it endearing more than odd. “Does he have a name?” Klaus pressed you for more information, wanting to confirm his suspicions. 

“Diego.” Was all you said, and Klaus went silent again. Of course, his brother was the one who Penny was talking about. This was going to be so much fun. “Oh reeeeaally? Last name?” He asked, just for further confirmation. “Hargreeves, like the super kids from the 90’s.” You answered with a chuckle.

“Interesting…” He mumbled and you furrowed your eyebrows in thought. “Wait do you know the guy I’m talking about?” You asked suddenly and Klaus laughed a little. “I may, or I may not.” He answered vaguely and you groaned in frustration. “Klaus, please. I do not have the energy for your bullshit right now.” He cackled in response and you huffed in annoyance. “Okay I’m hanging up now, thanks for being a dick.” You faked being mad and Klaus just kept laughing as you hung up the phone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You decided to put on some nice clothes and walk around downtown since you had free time. You got onto the subway train which was way too crowded for your liking. You have to stand and hold the railing because the seats are all full, so you pull your sleeve over your hand and wrap your hand around the handrail so you wouldn’t have to actually touch it. You felt a presence close to you that was a little off, so you looked around to see who might be giving you that feeling but didn’t see anyone that looked out of place. You sighed and waited for your stop to be announced, you did your best to avoid the gazes of the people who were in the train car with you.

You felt a hand tap your shoulder and you jerked around to see who had touched you and were greeted by warm brown eyes and an arrogant smirk. You punched him in the arm which he fake winced in pain and you rolled your eyes. “God damn it, Diego. Don’t scare me like that.” You hissed and he chuckled and shrugged a little. “Sorry, Pen. Just wanted to say hi.” You rolled your eyes at him and pursed your lips. “Are you following me again?” You narrowed your eyes at him. He blinked at you innocently and shrugged slowly. “Me? Follow you?” He asked vaguely “Never.” He finished airily and you snorted, not believing him for a moment.

“If you say so…” You scoffed a little “Where are you headed?” You asked suspiciously and he shrugged vaguely. “No where in particular, you?” He returned the question, still smirking at you. “I was going to walk around downtown, wanna keep me company?” You offered, figuring he’d follow you even if you hadn’t offered. He thought for a moment before shrugging “I guess, I don’t have any plans.” He decided and you chuckled. “Then you’ll be my bag holder for the day.” You snarked at him and he rolled his eyes. “I guess I signed up for that one, huh?” He asked and you nodded at him. “You sure did, baby.” You cooed at him playfully and batted your eyelashes.

“This is our stop!” You exclaimed when the announcement went over the intercoms and the train came to a stop. When the doors opened you stepped off closely followed by Diego. You turned right and headed back up the stairs out of the subway and blinked into the sunlight. It was chilly outside, so you pulled your jacket tighter around yourself and shivered a little bit. Diego wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him, he was warm so you gladly snuggled up against him as you walked. You pointed him towards a building and started walking towards it, there were all kinds of art supplies in the window on display and you gasped. You loved working on art in your spare time, not that you had a lot of it.

“I’ve never seen so many art supplies in one place before…” Diego breathed out in wonder. You smiled over at him and nudged his side. “C’mon let’s go inside and look around.” You called as you pulled out of his grasp and opened the door slipping inside before he could stop you from getting away. It almost felt like a game of cat and mouse, see how far he’d go to keep an eye on you. The worker who greeted you seemed sweet and you gave them a soft smile as you chatted a little about different art supplies. Diego wandered around the store looking at different things, he seemed drawn to charcoal and you couldn’t help but wonder if he made art like you did. You hummed quietly and walked over to where he was. “Do you draw?” you asked casually and he shook his head. “Nah, I’ve always liked black and white charcoal drawings though. And those paint splatter paintings…” He answered with a shrug. 

You nodded in understanding and smiled. “I get that, they’re both really cool and different styles of art.” He chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, so what kind of art do you do, Penny?” He asked his brown eyes locking with your blue-grey ones. You gave him a crooked smile and shrugged a little. “I draw illustrations mostly. A lot of times it’s just pencil sketches with no color.” You admitted sheepishly. You liked drawing but hated the coloring part of it, it never looked good when you did. You did art for yourself, not for anyone else, so hardly anyone had seen any of your art. “Can I see some of your art at some point?” He asked seeking genuinely interested in seeing it. You take a deep breath before nodding yes. “I don’t see why not. Also, why’d you steal my cat figurine?” You asked as it came into your mind randomly.

You saw color growing on his cheeks and he coughed awkwardly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He lied and his hand went to his coat pocket subconsciously. You raised an eyebrow and nodded towards his pocket before reaching over and dipping your hand into it and pulling out a cheap little black cat figurine and grinning at him. “Tell me why and I’ll let you keep it~!” you teased and he grumbled under his breath. He looked conflicted for a moment as he thought about what you said. “I took it because it’s yours and I wanted to keep something of yours with me…?” he said with uncertainty in his voice, he didn’t know why, he just had the urge to keep something and that was the closest he could get. “I’ll allow it.” You stated with a grin and dropped the figure back into his pocket. “May she give you protection.” You blessed jokingly and he snorted in amusement.

You chuckled and grabbed the supplies you needed and brought them up to the clerk. It always miffed you that art supplies were so expensive, there goes a chunk out of your paycheck. You sighed and took the bag from the clerk and met back up with Diego who was waiting on you to be finished. “Ready?” you asked and he nodded. You ventured back out into the chilly November weather and started walking down the street again. You really didn’t have a plan or need to go into any particular store, but it was nice to get outside, even if your fingers were ice right now. “Where to now?” Diego asked, not seeming bothered by the cold in the least. 

A clothes shop caught your eye and you motioned to it. “Umm I guess there?” you suggested and he shrugged. “Sure, let’s go in there.” He held the door open for you as you walked up to it. It was a bigger place than the art store but still quaint and had a lot of different styles of clothes. “Shit, I’ll never be able to afford any of this stuff…” you muttered stopping to read a price tag. Diego let out a low whistle reading a different one. “Yeah me neither. Off the charts expensive in here.” You furrowed your brows at him in confusion. “I thought you were rich, I mean your father is a billionaire.” You heard a sigh as you spoke and he shook his head.

“Left when I was 17, I don’t have “daddy’s” money to support me.” He bit out sourly and you could hear the hurt and past trauma in his voice. “Sorry for bringing it up…” You muttered your apology awkwardly and he shook his head again. “It’s okay, a lot of people assume I have money, honestly that’s why some people hang around me, because they think I have a lot of money.” He admitted, a hint of sadness in his voice. You set a hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him. “Let it be known, I can take care of myself and am not after money.” You assured him and he laughed. “Oh I know, but thank you, Penny.”

After that shop you made your way back to the subway station. You headed down the stairs together and swiped your pass before grabbing the automatically printed ticket. You continued talking the whole way back to the other side of town, nothing but smiles and laughter. He walked you up to your apartment and waited until he heard the lock click into place before he left. You dropped your bag of art supplies down on your table and flopped onto the couch. You just spent at least three hours walking downtown with Diego and talking to him. He was charming and sweet, not to mention having a nice smile and a smirk that makes you melt. You weren’t sure if you could call that a date but it almost felt like one. You sighed happily recalling the conversions you had and felt grateful you got to talk to him, he seems like a very private person and probably keeps to himself most the time. You already wanted to see him again, this man is dangerous.


	3. Sticky Notes and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a summary lol enjoy Klaus' chaotic dumbass

Chapter 3: Sticky Note Feelings

You half expected a call or text from Diego but nothing came. You were kind of disappointed, but you knew he wasn’t really a phone person anyway. You opened the curtains of your window and saw a bright pink sticky note stuck to it. Chuckling you opened your window and pulled it off the glass to read it. You recognized his handwriting immediately and rolled your eyes. He asked if you would meet him for breakfast at the diner close to where you work. “I’ll be waiting.” Is how the note ended and you had to commend him for his confidence that you’d meet up with him. Of course, you were definitely going, you couldn’t wait to see him again. You pushed the window closed and smiled to yourself, anxious and excited at the same time.

You quickly got dressed and threw on some bold eyeliner before putting a quick wave on the longest part of your hair with a curling iron and shoving your feet in your most comfortable pair or converse shoes. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror and smirked, you looked good and Diego’s not gonna be able to look away. You grabbed your keys from your dresser and put your wallet in your pocket before heading out your front door and locking it behind you. Once you were downstairs and outside you hailed a cab and gave him the address you were heading to. It didn’t take long at all to get there but the ride there felt like it took forever because you were nervous.

You stepped out of the cab after paying the cabbie and waved happily as they drove away. Once they were gone you walked to the door and went inside. You caught Diego’s eye and walked over to his table sitting down across from him. “Took you long enough.” He teased and smirked at you. You rolled your eyes at him and pretended to get back up. “I can always leave.” You snarked at him and he grabbed your arm gently. “Hey, stay?” he asked softly and you chuckled and sat back down with a smile. 

“You were confident I would show up to begin with. How’d you know I’d see the sticky note on my window?” You asked and raised an eyebrow a smirk spreading across your face. “Who could resist this?” he asked and motioned to his own body, a cocky smirk on his face in response. At that moment the waitress walked up and asked for your orders, you hadn’t looked at the menu yet so you just ordered a drink while you took time to look over the menu. After a few minutes she came back with your drinks and sat them down on the table. You placed your order and so did Diego, you happened to order the same thing which amused you greatly. You hummed in thought as you took a sip of your drink, gazing at Diego and taking him in fully.

“So, what made you leave a sticky note instead of texting me, you know, like a normal person?” You asked and he shrugged in response. “I don’t like using phones. Besides, you got the message, right?” He asked, a tone of arrogance in his voice. ‘ _Why do I like this man, again?_ ’ You thought to yourself with a wry smile. “I did, only because I wanted some daylight into my room.” You rolled your eyes at him but kept smiling. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear which made you blush just slightly. You didn’t notice how nice his lips looked until now, they were plump and looked good with that damn smirk plastered on them. 

You swallowed nervously and looked away to see if your food was coming, luckily it was, the waitress had two plates balanced on a larger plate and carefully set them in front of you and Diego respectively. You asked for some hot sauce for your eggs and Diego wrinkled his nose at you. “I don’t like spicy food…” he mumbled and you rolled your eyes at him again, “Well lucky for you, baby, this isn’t for you~” you cooed at him and he scoffed, not liking the mocking tone in your voice. “I know that, but…” He trailed off and looked to the side and you raised an eyebrow.

“But, what?” You asked curiously, your lips quirking up into a crooked grin. You caught the blush spreading across his cheeks before he took a deep breath and shook his head. “Nothin’” he muttered and you giggled a little. “Are you afraid if you kiss me your mouth would end up spicy?” You asked teasingly and he didn’t answer but started digging into his food awkwardly. Obviously, he wasn’t as smooth as he pretended to be if he got this flustered over the thought of a kiss. You were realizing he was actually really shy when it came to his feelings and you thought it was cute as hell.

You decided to let the subject drop and dug into your own food when the waitress brought back the hot sauce for you. You hummed in appreciation as you took your first bite and closed your eyes. “Mmohmygod” you mumbled and quickly took a second bite and moaned happily. He gazed at you over his plate and you raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Take a picture, love, it lasts longer.” You teased and he rolled his eyes at you. “I’m not staring.” He snarked back at you and stabbed his fork into his food moodily.

“Heeeyyy~ guyyyys~!” you heard a familiar voice drawl and you looked up to see Klaus sashaying towards you and Diego. He pulled up a chair and put the back up against the table and sat down leaning on the table with his elbows. “Are we on a daaate~?” He teased and you heard Diego sigh heavily. “What do you want, Klaus?” Diego asked a muscle in his jaw twitching in annoyance. You looked between the two of them and furrowed your eyebrows in thought.

“Well I was hoping you’d have some spare cash…” He admitted with a grin and Diego scoffed at him and shook his head. “Hell no, I’m not funding your drug habit.” He snapped and Klaus turned to you. “Nope, sorry buddy.” You shook your head as well and Klaus pouted at you. “Bro, seriously, you’re gonna kill yourself with that shit.” Diego sighed in disappointment and Klaus shrugged “It feels so good though~” he cooed and stood up and left as suddenly as he came in, putting his chair back where he got it. You blinked in confusion and shook your head and tried not to laugh.

“So how do you know him?” Diego asked and raised an eyebrow in question and you shrugged a little, not really wanting to answer the question. “Um…around?” you answered vaguely and pursed your lips. “How do you know him?” you shit back with a grin. “He’s my dumbass brother.” Diego grouched and slumped down in his chair, jabbing at his now almost cold food. The waitress came over with a small frown on her face and asked if there was something wrong with his food and he quickly shook his head in denial. “Nah, sweetheart, just got a little irritated with my brother.” He chuckled and quickly took another bite of his food. She scuttled off with a smile that Diego returned then he sighed and grabbed the check and went to go pay. 

You wanted to tell Diego about your past, but you didn’t want him to judge you for it. From what you could tell, he was a pretty strait-laced guy who wouldn’t mess around with any drugs whatsoever other than caffeine. You decided if he brought Klaus up again that you’d come clean with him. You really did like him and you didn’t want to mess it up by bringing up something that was better left in the past. It wasn’t like you were going to go back to drugs, you had sworn them away a long time ago


	4. Who's This Chick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in Lila <3 I've got some twists for later y'all. If you know you know, but I hope you guys like what I've got coming. This went in a different direction than I meant it to, but if I kept writing it would've turned out way too long so I'm splitting into two chapters. ily guys <3
> 
> Warning: Mature Themes, Drugs, Sexual Content

Chapter 4: Who’s This Chick?

You were on your way home from work when you heard a struggle down the alley close to your apartment. You debated on if you wanted to get involved until you heard a scream and cloth tearing. You rushed down the alley to see a smaller woman being assaulted by a larger man. “Hey, buddy, why don’t you pick on me, hm?” You hummed with a sultry smile, running the tip of your index finger over his jaw to capture his attention. He licked his lips and smiled cockily turning towards you and letting the other woman go. “Aight baby girl, whatchu got to offer?” He tilted his head, eyeing you up and down. You felt sick to your stomach at the feelings you were getting from this guy, way worse than the douche bag who threatened you at gun point.

“This.” You smirked back at him, and uppercut him straight in the jaw, knocking him backwards into the brick wall where he cracked his head. If the punch didn’t knock him out cold, the wall sure did. He didn’t get back up after that. You shook your hand and hiss in pain then looked to the brown skinned woman who was shrunk down against the wall looking wildly around. Her shirt was ripped all to hell and she was shivering. You offered your hand to help her up and she hesitantly took it and you pulled her to her feet carefully.

“You alright?” You asked, eyebrows creased with concern and she nodded and took a shaky breath. “Let’s get you something to eat.” You said as you shrugged off your jacket and helped her put it on. She wrapped it tightly around her and gave you a small smile, still a looking around a little wildly. “A bacon cheeseburger sounds nice.” She spoke with a British drawl and you nodded.

“Bacon cheeseburger it is then.” You grinned and put your arm around her shoulders. She uneasily leaned into you, still unsteady on her feet and let you help her walk to the diner where you had breakfast with Diego a few days prior. “What’s your name, hon?” You asked, a slight tinge of a southern accent in your voice. “Lila, and the man you knocked out? That’s Ulrich, fucking Ukrainian gang banger.” She spat out tiredly, sparing a small glance to the man you were leaving in the alleyway.

“Makes me glad I got out…” You muttered under your breath then cleared your throat. It wasn’t too far from the diner so soon you were pushing the door open. You heard your own stomach gurgle as soon as you smelled the greasy diner food being prepared. “Let’s sit over here.” Lila suggested walking towards an open booth that you could see the door and the whole room clearly. You shrugged and followed her without thinking too much about it, she wanted to be able to see, no big deal.

She was very twitchy and didn’t stay still after you sat down, constantly moving her legs and tapping her fingers, looking around. She looked very rough, she needed a good shower and some fresh clothes. You sighed inwardly as you recognized yourself in her, it wasn’t long ago that you were in bad shape and completely strung out. You ordered the food for her and yourself, adding in some fries even though she didn’t ask for them and an icy coke for her, and iced tea for yourself. She didn’t talk to you and kept scanning the whole room over and over with her eyes as if she was expecting someone to come though the door at any time.

“Lila?” You asked softly and she looked at you, her pupils completely blown from drugs. “What did you take?” You added on and she shook her head not wanting to answer. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked a little bit in her seat, the high was definitely starting to fade and you knew withdrawls were going to be setting in soon. “Needle?” You guessed and she bit her lip and nodded slowly.

“Okay, well, we’re going to get some food into your stomach, even though you might throw it back up later, and I’ll get you back to my place and help you through the night, deal?” You offered and she nodded with a small smile. “How come you’re so nice?” She asked softly and you chuckled bitterly. “Because I wish someone would’ve done this for me when I was in your shoes.” You admitted and shrugged a little bit.

“You?” She asked and you nodded. “Yep, me. It was bad, I did anything I could get my hands on and did things I’m not proud of to get it.” You shuddered at the memories and cleared your throat as the waitress brought over your drinks and let you know the food was almost done. You thanked her and picked up your drink, taking a sip of it. Lila looked lost in thought, so you let her be for now.

She didn’t touch her drink and just stared at it blankly. “Y’know…how in the hell does milk know when to stop being milk? I don’t understand yoghurt…” She muttered suddenly and you snorted. “It thickens due to heat and bacteria, I think? I don’t really understand it either.” You shrugged and she half-smiled at you. “You’re smart, you never told me your name…” She tilted her head and looked at you intently.

“Shit, sorry. My name is Penny.” You grinned crookedly at her and looked up as the waitress sat down your plates on the table. “Thanks, hon.” You smiled at the waitress and she smiled back. “Call if you two need anything.” She chirped happily as she left. “Finally!” You exclaimed and grabbed a fry from your plate and popped it in your mouth huffing a little because it was still hot.

“Try to eat something.” You urged Lila who still had her arms wrapped around herself and was starting to get the shakes. She sighed and shook her head. You nodded and set her plate to the side and waved the waitress back over. She came over with a concerned look on her face. “Is everything alright?” She asked and you nodded with a smile. “Yes, but can we get some to-go boxes? My friend here isn’t feeling too well.”

“Oh sure! I’ll be right back with those.” She smiled and gave you a pat on the arm. It didn’t take long for her to come back. She sat the boxes down and you got the food put away and into a bag so you could easily carry it. “Ready to go?” You asked as you turned to Lila who nodded and shakily got to her feet. You hooked your arm through hers and supported her to help her walk. You quickly got the food and drinks paid for and headed back towards your apartment.

Once you were back at your apartment Lila ran to the bathroom and immediately puked. You sighed and followed her to the bathroom to check on her. “This is going to be hard…” You warned and Lila held up one hand giving you the middle finger. You chuckled and sat down on the edge of your tub. “Fuck off…” Lila groaned, and you shook your head. “Nope, there’s absolutely no chance am I leaving you alone.” You denied her request and kept yourself firmly seated on the edge of the tub. “Whatever.” She sassed tiredly and curled up on the floor, resting her forehead on the cool tile.

You watched her as her body involuntarily jerked and she groaned in pain. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she had a green tinge to her skin. You turned on the water, made sure it was cool and stood up and walked over to her. “Up ya get.” You grunted and pulled her up to her feet. She tried to fight you at first but quickly gave up. “Can I undress you?” You asked and she groaned then shrugged. “I guess…I can’t fuckin’ do it myself in this shape can I?” She mumbled and you helped her get undressed and under the running water.

You supported her as she let the water wash over her, she sighed in a little bit of relief as the water cooled her fevered skin. You didn’t know how you ended up with a naked lady in your shower, and not in the fun way, but here you were. You held out shampoo to her which she shakily took and worked it into her hair before rinsing it out. She rubbed her face with the cool water and shuddered a little as her body continued to twitch involuntarily. “This is not how I usually have naked ladies in my bathroom.” You chuckled, trying to ease the situation a little and Lila laughed bitterly.

“Sorry to disappoint, love.” She snorted and dropped the bar of soap in her hand which you picked up and set to the side as she rinsed her body off. “Let’s just get you feeling better, okay?” You smiled warmly at her and turned the water off. You helped her out of the shower and noticed that the tremors had stopped for the most part. You grabbed a fluffy towel from the shelf they were sitting on and handed it to her. She wrapped it around herself and sat down on the lidded toilet.

“I’ll be right back with some clothes that should fit you.” You patted her hand and she nodded. You left the room and rummaged through your dresser and found an old tank top and a pair of shorts then went back into the bathroom. “Need help getting dressed?” You asked softly and she shook her head. “No…I think I can manage now; I’m starting to feel a little better.” She answered with a tight smile.

You nodded and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind you. You were tired as hell, it was late, but you knew you couldn’t sleep yet. You reached up and stretched out your arms and back a huge yawn taking over your senses. It didn’t take long before the bathroom door opened, and she stepped out of the room running a towel over her wet hair. She was actually really cute and if you didn’t have a thing with Diego, she would definitely be your type. You shook those thoughts away and gave her a smile. “You can take my bed, if you need anything, I’ll be right in the living room.” You informed her and she nodded.

“Thanks for all of this…” She mumbled seemingly embarrassed and you shook your head. “It’s alright, Lila. I don’t mind.” You reassured her and she yawned softly. “Right…well I’m gonna get some sleep, I feel like shit.” She informed you and padded off barefoot to your room. You watched her leave then flopped onto your couch; you were glad it was moderately comfortable to sleep on. You hadn’t even bothered turning on the light, so you didn’t have to turn it off. You grabbed your notepad and left Lila a note in case she woke up first, you even left your phone number in case she needed it later. It didn’t take you too much longer to fall asleep after that, you were exhausted. You didn’t even bother taking a shower yourself, you’d shower before you went to work.

You woke to light coming in through your open blinds and you groaned and covered your face. You didn’t remember pulling a blanket over yourself, so you were confused for a moment before you realized it was probably Lila that threw it over you. You sat up slowly and looked towards your room, the door was open, and the bed was made, she was gone. The note you left her was also gone, so you figured she took it. You rubbed your hand over your face and stood up and shuffled sleepily to the bathroom.

After you were showered and dressed you checked your window to see if your loving stalker had left you a note, you rolled your eyes when you saw the three sticky notes on your window. Pink, orange, and green respectively.

_Hey, Penny. I know I haven’t seen you in a few days, but I dropped by and it was late…_

_Meet me for dinner tonight?_

_Rafael’s around 10 pm? Wear something nice._

You sighed and a soft smile played on your lips and you picked up your phone, you were normal-ish, so you decided to send him a text message.

_Hey, weirdo. How about you sed a text sometime, instead of leaving notes on my window like a stalker? <3 I’ll see you at 10 tonight, be ready to have your socks knocked off. ; )_

You hit send and set your phone back down and looked at the time. You had a little while before you had to leave for work, so you decided to put some makeup on and snap some pictures. You pushed your boobs up a little and winked into the camera for one picture. Threw up a peace sign and stuck your tongue out for another. You even took a little video of you blowing a kiss into the camera. All of these were sent to Diego, you sent the kiss one to Klaus as well. You didn’t take pictures that often, but you felt cute, so you figured why not.

You felt your phone buzz and laughed at Klaus’ reply, he sent you an overexaggerated kiss back, because of course he did. You loved Klaus he was your best friend and part of the reason you got clean. You were close to death’s door and had hit rock bottom when Klaus found you curled up on an old newspaper in an alley and took pity on you. He helped you get cleaned up, and off drugs. You knew he was still on them, and you’ve tried to get him to stop, but you knew that he was at least responsible with them and didn’t endanger his own life. You didn’t know what made him dull himself down with drugs because he never told you, but it wasn’t your business, so you also had never asked.

Diego’s reaction on the other hand was not at all surprising. You almost blushed at what he sent you, who knew the man was so good with words. If he reacted like that to a pretty tame picture you didn’t know how he’d react to a more risqué picture. You licked your lips thinking about all the things you’d let him do to you. You felt the familiar tingling between your legs and groaned in frustration. You hadn’t been laid in…you didn’t even know how long. You reread his text and let your hand wander down to the area you wished he was touching instead of yourself.

You decided to snap another picture and send it to him, just to see how he would react. You were definitely not disappointed, you let out a moan as your fingers rubbed against your sensitive skin, imagining they were Diego’s calloused fingers instead of your softer ones. You used your free hand to text Diego; he had sent you a picture that turned you on even more. You could almost imagine how he would feel, stretching you out and filling you up. He was as into this as you were, and that made it even hotter. It didn’t take too much longer before you felt the bubble in our stomach building. You slid a finger inside of yourself and pumped it in and out gasping as you hit that sweet spot that sent waves of pleasure through your body. You felt the bubble burst and moaned out his name, even though he couldn’t hear it and sent him one last picture. It didn’t take too much longer before he sent you another picture of his toned stomach splashed with the evidence of his own orgasm.

You hadn’t planned on sexting Diego, but... you definitely didn’t regret it. You fixed your pants and went and washed your hands then checked the time. You needed to head to work, so you headed downstairs, grabbing your helmet on the way out. You sent Diego another text telling him you’d be at work if he wanted to see you before tonight as you walked up to your motorcycle and swung your leg over it. It roared to life satisfyingly underneath you and you revved the engine a few times then pulled your helmet on. You popped the kickstand up and headed off to work.

You parked your bike in your normal spot and got off of it before pulling your helmet off and shaking your head to fix your hair a little bit. You carried the helmet inside and waved to your boss as you went to the computer to clock into work. She gave you a smile and continued making the drink she was making. Once you were clocked in you set your helmet in the back and came back to the front. You looked up when you heard the bell and you saw the familiar tall figure of Diego walking in. You felt your face heat up when your eyes met, and he tried to wink at you but both eyes ended up closing which made you snicker a little bit.

“I’ve got his order, Sheila, he’s a regular.” You muttered to her and she raised an eyebrow then shrugged. “Sure, I’ll get him rung up.” You told her his usual order before getting busy with making it. You wrote his name on the cup and added a heart next to it before handing it to him. You smirked at him and looked him up and down, not even trying to hide it. “You like what you see?” He chuckled and you grinned and licked your lips. “I like *some* of the things I’ve seen.” You whispered boldly and you saw some color rise to his face, and he smirked cockily at you ignoring the blush on his own cheeks. “I’ve yet to meet someone who didn’t.” He replied and you raised an eyebrow. “I’d ask how many, but...it doesn’t matter.” You grin and lean forward and brush your lips against his before pulling away. “Promise you’ll get more later.” You winked and turned around, getting into work.

He sat at his usual table after paying, watching you work for a while while slowly drinking his coffee and scrolling on his phone. You eventually took him over a muffin and trailed your fingers over his arm gently, you could feel his emotions, they were like a warm blanket over your brain. You felt his affection towards you, along with his desire for you, it made you feel wanted and needed. You just wished you could let him feel what you were feeling because you felt the same thing for him as he did for you. You couldn’t wait to blow his mind at the restaurant tonight.


	5. First (Third) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Penny have their first actual date, leads to penny going back to his place, penny has to leave, misunderstanding happens.
> 
> SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT ACTUAL SEX IS IMPLIED!!

Chapter 5: First (third) Date

After you got off work that evening you tiredly made your way home. Work was rough and you ended up staying longer than you were scheduled to help your boss get everything cleaned up. You were excited to get home and showered before getting yourself as dolled up as possible to go meet with Diego. You unlocked your front door and stepped inside and dropped your helmet into your chair and stripped off your clothes on the way to the bathroom leaving them laying around on the floor. 

You showered quickly and washed off your work make-up before getting out and wrapping yourself in a towel. You blow-dried your hair and hummed to yourself, thinking about Diego and wondering what he had planned for the night. It hadn’t been too long since you had started sort of seeing him but you weren’t official yet. You hadn’t been interested in anyone in a long time and then this asshole comes through and basically forces his way into your life, but you weren’t complaining, he was gorgeous, sweet, funny, and just an amazing guy.

You gave yourself a little bit of a wave to the longer part of your hair and then grabbed your make-up bag. After some quick searching you found a look you liked and went to work. It didn’t take too long before you were looking snatched for the gods. You took a picture and sent it to Klaus to ask his opinion, he said you looked amazing so you grinned to yourself and went to get dressed. 

You pulled on a nice strapless black dress and grabbed a lace choker from your jewelry along with some diamond studs for your ears. Once your look was completed you snapped a full picture and sent it to Klaus. He sent back fire emojis which made you laugh but feel good. You were glad Klaus was your friend, you didn’t know what you’d do without him. 

You headed downstairs after grabbing a jacket and locking your front door and hailed a cab by waving your hand. You smiled at the cabbie who tipped his head towards you in acknowledgement as you got into the back of the cab. “You look nice tonight, got a date, doll?” he asked and you felt your face heat up a little bit as you nodded. You could feel he was a genuinely nice guy just making conversation. “Yeah, this is our first…well technically third…date.” You chuckled softly and smiled to yourself. He chuckled and gave you a grin glancing up into his mirror as he drove to the address you had given him. “He’s a lucky fella.” He observed and you shrugged a little. “I feel like I’m the lucky one.” You muttered to yourself and looked out the window. 

It didn’t take long before the cab came to a stop. You paid the cabbie, thanked him and then got out pulling your jacket closer around yourself. The cold wind made you shiver. You caught a glimpse of someone pushing themselves off the wall and jerked your head over, ready to fight if you had to. Diego smirked at you and let his eyes roam up and down your body. “Oh, the things I’d do to you…” He whispered huskily as he stepped closer to you which made you blush. “If it’s anything from what you said in your text, I’m definitely game.” You shot back and gave him a lazy crooked grin. He leaned in and kissed your cheek before pulling away and smirking at you. “Our dinner awaits.” He hummed and ushered you through the front door.

You looked around once you got inside as Diego greeted the hostess and got your table. She showed you to your table before heading back to the front of the restaurant and Diego pulled your chair out for you, you sat down and he pushed it in before sitting down himself. “Would you two like some wine to start your evening?” The server who had joined you asked and you shook your head even though you wanted to say yes. “No, not for me. Diego?” You asked and he raised an eyebrow but shook his head. “Nope, I’m gonna stay sober tonight.” He answered and you gave him a smile, this was his way of being supportive of your choices and you appreciated it.

He set the menus in front of you and left you to look at them. “You look nice tonight.” You took the chance to get a good look at him and he smirked at you. “I look good every night, baby.” He said smugly and you rolled your eyes “I’m trying to give you a complement, ya arrogant asshole.” You teased and he shrugged his shoulders. “Take me or leave me.” He blew a kiss and winked his very special wink which made you snort out a laugh. You were seriously falling for this man, and you weren’t sure you wanted to let yourself. 

You finally turned your attention to the menu and looked over it, the food was a little pricey but it all sounded so good. You decided to go with eggplant parmesan with a side salad and roasted broccoli. You didn’t eat meat that often if you could help it, it tended to turn your stomach. Diego went for a steak with a baked potato and roasted brussel sprouts. The server took your orders down and got them back to the kitchen to be made. Your stomach growled a little and you chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten today and…honestly I don’t think I really ate yesterday either.” You explained feeling a little embarrassed.

“Honestly, it worries me that you’re saying that. We can order something else as well if you need more.” He leaned forward, a look of concern on his face that made your chest squeeze with emotion. You shook your head and smiled at him, “No, it’s okay don’t worry!” You reassured him and he narrowed his eyes at you before letting it go. “I trust you, but try not to go so long without eating it’s not healthy.” He chided and you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Okay, sir, if you insist.” You winked as you leaned back in your chair crossing your legs underneath the table. You were at a booth so you were actually sitting quite close to each other. Diego’s hand rested gently on your knee his thumb rubbing soft circles over the fabric of your dress. The action was soothing and you actually very much enjoyed having his attention solely on you. 

“Call me sir again and see where that leads you.” He whispered in warning his hand sliding up your thigh a little causing you to squirm and scoot away from him. “Maybe later~” you grinned in promise and softly set his hand down onto the booth between you after rubbing your own hand up his leg in return, removing temptation before you both ended up getting arrested for indecent behavior in a public place. This man was indeed danger for you, in more ways than one. You definitely wanted to follow up on his threat, but not in the middle of a restaurant that was recently crowded.

He looked slightly disappointed but licked his lips looking you over as if he’s seeing you for the first time. He was about to say something when the server brought your food over and set it on the table, you hadn’t ordered anything to drink so he refilled both cups of ice water and made his way to the other tables he was taking care of that night. The plates were steaming in front of you and your mouth started to water in anticipation. “This looks so good!” you exclaimed taking in the beautiful plating and inhaling the smell of the food. “Smells good too” Diego agreed, now distracted from the moment you had just before the server came over. 

You waited a few moments for the steam to die down before cutting into your food and taking the first bite. You groaned appreciatively as the bite went down smoothly. “Okay but, I love food.” You admitted with a big grin and he grinned back, cutting into his steak. “I think most people do, it’s delicious.” He agreed as he popped a bite into his mouth and also made a noise of appreciation. It didn’t take long for both of you to finish your respective meals. You chatted a little throughout eating and Diego made so many bad jokes that still made you laugh because they were so bad.

Diego paid for the meals and a dessert to go before he hailed a cab. It just happened to be the same nice man who had picked you up from your apartment building. He grinned at you and gave you a thumbs up with a questioning look. You gave him a thumbs up back and nodded towards Diego who looked very confused. “He brought me here earlier.” You explained and Diego immediately looked less confused. You both got into the back, Diego climbing in after you. Diego gave his address first and motioned for you to give yours, he knew where you lived but didn’t know your physical address. You shook your head and smiled. “I’m going to your place, if you don’t mind…you’ve already seen my apartment, I want to see yours.” You pushed your lower lip out into a pout and batted your eyelashes. He hesitated for a moment; he didn’t know if he’d be able to not strip your clothes off if he got you alone right now. “You sure about that?” He asked, his words laced with double meaning. You grinned and ghosted your lips over his before answering. “More than sure, baby.” You whispered into his ear and Diego motioned for the cabbie to drive and you winked at the kind man when he gave you a knowing look. 

His apartment wasn’t too far from yours, easily walking distance if you knew where you were going and took short cuts. As soon as you were inside his apartment Diego’s lips were on yours feverishly, you had intentionally wound him up just a little bit just for fun. He had you pushed up against the door and you could feel how worked up you had him. Your dress was pushed up above your hips and you had shrugged your jacket off tossing it to the side, leaving your black lace panties on show, you picked them out just for him, and your arms and upper chest bare. You hooked your arms around his neck and kissed him back just as needily and passionately as he was kissing you. He hiked your leg up over his hip and ground his hips into yours letting off a soft moan. You couldn’t help but also moan and raked your nails down his scalp causing him to growl and bite your bottom lip gently and suck it into his mouth.

You gasped and he let go with a small pop and his hands roamed over your body, cupping your breasts and thumbing your nipples causing you to moan out his name. “God, I love the sound of my name on your lips…” he murmured and captured your lips again as if they were the only thing giving him life. You wrapped both legs around his hips and he supported you with his hands cupping your ass. He slowly moved you from against the door and carried you to his bedroom, not breaking the kiss the whole way there. Once you were in the bedroom, he laid you back on his bed and slowly crawled over you, kissing your bare arms and shoulders as he went. His touch set your skin on fire and you needed more.

  
You reached down in between the two of you and undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants before sliding your hand down and cupping his half-hardened arousal in your hand through his tight boxers. You felt him twitch under your hand and moved your lips from his to his neck and throat. He ground himself into your hand as you nipped and kissed his neck moaning softly. This wasn’t the confident man from before, he was so eager to be touched he was quickly coming unraveled.

You pulled your hand away from him and he groaned a little in annoyance. You flipped him over onto his back and straddled his lap, pushing his pants down to his knees and kicking your shoes off into the floor before leaning down and roughly pressing your lips against his. He ground his hips up into yours, still having his boxers on and you moaned from the friction against your sensitive area. He was fully aroused and you wanted him to fill you up. He felt perfect underneath you, like he was a puzzle piece and you were his match. 

He slid his hands up your back pushing your dress up farther. His lips were soft against yours and you sucked one into your mouth and hit down on it gently causing him to moan again before pulling away to look at him. His lips were slightly swollen and his face was flushed. You locked eyes with him and trailed your fingers over his jaw. “Are you sure you want this?” you asked, just making sure he was ready. 

He smirked at you and kissed your hand that had cupped his cheek then looked back at you before nodding. “If you couldn’t tell, I’m very much into this.” He replied huskily and rolled his hips against yours to solidify his point making you whimper in pleasure. “Nnh…just cause your body says yes doesn’t mean your mind does.” You traced his lips with your index finger and he smiled softly at you. 

“You have a nice smile…” You hummed and kissed him again framing his face with both hands. You wanted to make this special for both of you. You didn’t want to go fast tonight, you wanted to take your time. Your lips moved together sensually and you reached down freeing him from his boxers, he raised his hips a little to help you push his boxers down. You pumped him a few times before pausing. “Hold up…do you have a condom?” You asked softly, wanting to be as safe as possible, you were on birth control, and trusted it, but you also didn’t want to risk catching something, not that you thought he had anything. 

He groaned and thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No…honestly haven’t been laid since…” He trailed off and bit his bottom lip looking away from you. “You wouldn’t have brought any with you?” He asked and you sheepishly shook your head. “Nope…” You groaned and pressed your lips together in a line thinking about the options you had.

“I am on birth control…” You informed him and he pursed his lips in thought before shrugging. “Been tested?” He asked and you nodded. “Clean for everything.” You grinned and he smirked back at you flipping you over and pinning you down to the bed. “So am I.” He murmured and you leaned up and captured his lips momentarily before pulling away to look at him. “I’m okay if you are…” You whispered and he responded by sliding your panties to the side and rubbing his rough fingers over your sensitive bud between your legs coaxing them apart gently. 

The rest of the night was slow and sensual, Diego was nothing if not an attentive lover. He seemed to learn how your body worked quicker than anyone ever had. He found pleasurable places on your body you didn’t know you had. You were sore but satisfied by the time you drifted to sleep, running your hands up and down his back softly. It had been a while since you slept so contently, something you dearly needed. You were definitely falling in love with this man and all the little things that made him, him. 

You were woken later by your ringtone coming from your bag you had dropped in the living room, you groaned tiredly and carefully got out from under Diego’s arm rushing to the other room to get to your phone. You answered the phone quietly and almost dropped it when you heard the voice on the other side begging you for help. You didn’t even think twice before getting all your things and rushing out of his apartment. You didn’t think to leave a note to let him know something came up, you needed to get to Lila before she got hurt. 

The next morning Diego rolled over to pull you closer to him, still half asleep only to realize the side of the bed you were laying on earlier was cold and you weren’t there. His eyes shot open and a sharp pain went through his chest. Were you not as into him as he thought? Why would you just leave? He looked around blearily to see if you left a note, nothing. He checked his phone, also no text. Did you just ghost his ass? Two could play at that game. He rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, the night's events replaying in his mind, he wanted to say he regretted them, but he definitely didn't. He didn't answer when his phone started ringing and your name popped up, little did he know you actually needed his help. 


	6. Big Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego picks Penny up, he's definitely not happy about it. They share a little bit of a heated moment once they're back at Penny's place.
> 
> Why is Lila pissed at Diego? Why is Diego ignoring her? 
> 
> This might be a little triggering to some people because there's some hella possessive behavior towards the end, just a warning.

Chapter 6: Big Misunderstanding

About fifteen minutes later you get another call, this time from the police station. Your heart jumps into your throat as you pick up the phone to answer it. “Diego?” You heard Penny’s voice coming from the phone and you gulped, why was she at the police station?? “Yeah?” Your voice cracked from a combination of sleep and anxiety. “Can you come pick me up…?” She asked hesitantly “I got arrested but they’re letting me go.” You rubbed your hand over your face, a flash of annoyance rising in your mind. “Give me five minutes.” You snapped tiredly and hung up the phone. You pulled on some sweat pants and an old black tank top before shoving your feet into your sneakers and leaving your apartment, not bothering to lock the door, you dared anyone to be break in to your place.

You glanced at the cat figurine you had confiscated from Penny as you went out the door and grabbed your jacket, the door clicking shut behind you. Fresh frost crunched under your feet as you walked to your car, pushing your arms through the jacket sleeves as you walked. You got in the car and cranked the ignition, which didn’t want to turn over and made a nasty clanking sound. You hit the steering wheel and made the horn honk which scared a local stray cat that darted underneath the dumpster. You tried the ignition again and finally the car rumbled to a start and you pulled out of your parking spot heading for the police station.

You spotted the all too familiar car of Eudora Patch and pulled in beside of it carefully getting out because there was ice everywhere. You took a deep breath before going inside the building and walking up to Eudora’s desk. She raised an eyebrow at you then snickered taking in your appearance. Your hair was disheveled, you had a hickey on your neck that you didn’t realize you had and you weren’t decked out in your normal clothes and gear. “What uh can I do for you this morning, Diego?” She asked looking you over again trying not to laugh. 

“I got a call from Penny? She said she was here and being released?” You asked tiredly, not wanting to be here. You had a thing with Eudora at one point but now you were more like annoying siblings when you got around each other. She clicked her tongue and nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ll take you back to her, she’s in holding with another woman.” You raised your eyebrow in question but she just shook her head as an answer. She stood up and you followed her through the double doors you had found yourself behind on multiple occasions for various reasons. 

You locked eyes with Penny immediately, her make-up was a mess and her hair was fucked but she was in the dress from the night before and had her shoes sitting beside of her. She gave you a tentative smile and waved, you just pressed your lips together in a line and sighed through your nose. Eudora opened the cell door and Penny stepped out and flung her arms around you pressing her lips to yours. You involuntarily wrapped your arms around her and kissed her back, inwardly relieved although you were still annoyed. When she pulled away you looked back up and saw the other woman sitting in the cell.

She looked livid as she locked eyes with you. Your heart skipped when you realized who it was. “Hi, Diego.” She called and you ignored her and turned around, pulling Penny with you. You didn’t want to look at her, not after everything you had been through with her. Penny was confused but seemed to be glad you were getting her out of there so she didn’t question it too much. “Let’s get you out of here.” You murmured and she nodded leaning against you. “I’ll get someone to help you, okay Lila?” Penny called glancing behind her at Lila who nodded in acknowledgement sighing and leaned against the wall moodily. You felt her eyes boring holes into the back of your skull but ignored it. 

Eudora looked between the two of you knowingly and Penny which made you shake your head at her before she asked any questions. She held the doors open for you two and you all walked away, leaving Lila sitting in the cell, sulking. Once you were outside and had Penny in the car you let out a huff not starting the car yet. “Care to explain?” You asked tersely looking at the woman sitting beside of you. 

She shrugged a little and pursed her lips in thought as if she was thinking of how much she should tell you. “Well…you were asleep…she needed help…I had helped her before…” She hesitantly started and you exhaled sharply. “You could have been fucking killed, Penny.” You whispered quietly, the realization dawning on you. You softly cupped her face and locked eyes with hers. She had a strange expression on her face before she spoke again. “Diego…it’s sweet that you care, but I can take care of myself.” She countered and you barked out a laugh. 

“Okay, miss hero. Next time I won’t get your ass from jail and you can sit there all night.” You snapped and turned the keys in the ignition switch. The engine roared to life and Penny looked away from you, ignoring you. You felt a little bad, but you cared about her and she put herself in danger which made you worry. You were also still pissed that she left you alone after the night you had together, although you understood why she did, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. At least she seemed happy to see you when you showed up and kissed you like it was a natural thing to do. You shook your head to clear it before you pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Penny’s apartment.

*****************************************************

The ride back was silent, you could feel Diego’s anger and hurt which made you feel sick to your stomach. You hated the fact you could feel other people’s emotions but sometimes it came in handy. There was also something else that you could feel but you couldn’t place it, and it wasn’t Diego’s emotion, and it wasn’t yours, it made you feel uneasy. You pulled your knees up to your chest, not even caring you were in a short dress and buried your face into your arms. You hated this so much, things were so good a couple hours ago, you were content and happy. 

You snuck a sideways glance at Diego while he drove but didn’t say anything to him. You were almost at your apartment building so the awkwardness would be over soon. You wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t talk to you ever again after tonight. Soon enough he was parking the car, and to your surprise he turned off the ignition and turned towards you. You looked up at him and searched his face while feeling for his emotions. His anger was definitely still there, but he also had a softer emotion behind the anger which you took to mean he was going to forgive you.

“I’ll walk you up…” he murmured and softly rubbed his thumb over your cheek. You blinked then nodded with a small smile. “Okay, I’d like that.” You replied and a smirk flashed across his face. You slowly got out of the car, yawning tiredly, you had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. You swiped your card to get into the building and made your way up to your apartment, Diego walking next to you the whole way. He didn’t speak, but he didn’t need to speak for you to know how he felt.

Once you were at the door you turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. You paused before closing the door, silently offering to let him come in with you. He hesitated for a moment but joined you inside and you shut the door behind him clicking the lock into place. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just leave like that. I know it hurt you.” You sighed as you spoke. The muscle in his jaw flexed but he didn’t say anything he just kept looking at you.

“Do you know how many people I’ve slept with?” He asked softly and you shook your head. “Three, counting you.” He answered stepping towards you, deceptively calm. You gulped and took a step backwards. “I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with, I don’t judge, but for me, it means a lot.” He continued and you were backed against the wall, looking up into the dangerously dark eyes of your love interest. Your heart sped up and he smirked down at you making you lick your lips nervously. You couldn’t get a good read on his emotions, anger, desire, hurt, betrayal, lust, love, all swirling around making you feel dizzy.

He tilted your head back with his finger and pressed a soft kiss to your neck causing you to shudder against him. You hadn’t seen this side of Diego; it was much darker than you were used to and it scared you a little bit. Without warning he bit down where your neck and shoulder met making you moan and arch against him. He sucked on his bite mark to make sure you would have a nicely visible mark before pulling away to admire his work. “You liked that didn’t you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and you nodded, not trusting your voice to work. “No one else is allowed to do that to you, okay? Only I’m allowed to mark your body.” He whispered and rested his forehead against yours. 

“Okay…” You agreed with a small grin on your face. “Not like I was planning on being with anyone else, Diego.” You countered and he huffed a chuckle. “Sorry I…can be a little possessive with the people I care about.” He apologized and you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Me too… so you better not get with anyone else, okay?” you teased and he grins back at you tiredly. “Not a chance in hell when I’ve got the sexiest woman in existence.”

“Let’s go to bed…” you suggest, ducking around his arms and grabbing his hand and pulling him towards your room, he followed you. You found out Diego is quite the cuddle bug when you get him to let his guard down. You ended up with him resting his head on your chest as you stroked his hair and had one arm wrapped around him. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, you stayed awake a little longer to watch how peaceful he looked as he slept. This time you both slept well and woke up in each other’s arms the next day, both in a bad need of a shower.


	7. Real Talk, Confessions, and Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want some ANGST?? :) I got your needs right here. Diego is a huge idiot, will Penny forgive him later? 
> 
> TW: DRUG AND ALCOHOL AND RELAPSE.

Chapter 7: Real Talk, Confessions, and Stupidity

You sighed as you say down at your dining table with a cup of coffee savoring the warm scent as you sipped it out of your mug. Your eyes flickered to the person sitting across from you who smiled sheepishly at you. You felt the shame of how he reacted last night rolling off of him and you decided to let him stew in it for a few minutes before speaking. “So…about last night.” You prompted and raised an eyebrow; you knew he had something he wanted to say and you wanted this awkward conversation to be over with.

“Penny, I—” he started but stopped and chewed on his words, looking for the right thing to say. “I thought you left…that you didn’t actually want to be with me.” He spoke softly but clearly and looked into his own cup of coffee. “I take things like sex seriously and wouldn’t screw just anyone…” He trailed off and took a deep breath.

“Diego…what kind of person do you think I am?” You asked sounding impossibly calm as you sat down your cup. “Yes, I’ve done things I’m not proud of in the past but, that was years ago. I’m not gonna jump into bed with someone I don’t give a shit about. I care about you, Diego. Fuck. I could love you. But I can’t deal with jealousy and possessiveness, as hot as that was last night, you know it’s not good…” You wet your lips and searched through his emotions to try to figure out how he felt. It had been a while since you had taken advantage of your little power…but you liked knowing what he was feeling.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly, he was cute and looked like a teenager who just got scolded for talking back to his mom. “I know…I just…I care about you too, Penny. Also…Lila? She’s my ex.” He admitted and you dropped your cup that you had just picked up, spilling hot coffee all over your stomach and lap, luckily the cup didn’t break. “SONOFA—” You almost swore and immediately stripped off your now burning hot clothes leaving you in panties and a bra. 

“I will address that in moment...” You inhaled sharply and stalked out of the room leaving him with his mouth agape like a dumb monkey. You threw on a sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pants, both things that were left from your own ex. When you came back the floor was cleaned up and your clothes were in the hamper. “Um…thanks.” You motioned awkwardly then sat back down rubbing your face with your hand. “So…that’s why she was glaring daggers at us, huh?” you asked as you sat down in a chair closer to him. 

“Mhm…that would be correct. It’s been over a year since I was with her…I had honestly almost forgotten about her.” He admitted but there was pain laced in his voice. You could feel his pain, the betrayal, she hurt him deeply and that made you pissed off. “I loved her, and she…couldn’t get clean. Fuck…” he slammed his fist into your table making it wobble dangerously. You inhaled sharply as his anger hit you full force and you jerked backwards almost knocking yourself to the floor. You didn’t have as much control over your power as you thought, especially when it came to being so close to another person. His emotions were spinning around and it made your head hazy. 

“S-sorry…” he stuttered noticing your reaction and you shook your head and held up a hand. “I’m okay, give me a second.” You rasped out with a strained laugh. “I guess I should tell you…I can feel every single emotion you are feeling. I’m also one of those super babies from the 90’s.” You admitted with a huff laying your head down on the table. He looked at you with the oddest expression on his face. “We’re not…actually related…right?” He asked being 100% serious and you barked out a laugh and rolled your eyes. “Did…did you seriously just ask that?” You choked out trying not to laugh at him. 

“Y-yeah, I did…we’re not, right?” He asked again and you took a deep breath and set your hands over top of his. “Sorry bro, looks like ya fucked your sister.” You deadpanned, doing your best to keep a straight face. You felt the shock of his emotions flow through you and you snorted, he was taking you seriously. “Oh my god I’m joking, Diego. We’re not related.” You poked his cheek with your index finger and felt him relax. “I...I knew that.” He muttered defensively. “Okay baby, keep telling yourself that.” You chuckled and sat back down in your chair. You were glad he took the news relatively well, other than being incredibly dense. 

“So…you can feel emotions of other people?” He asked and you nodded and cleared your throat. “That isn’t all I can do…I can also make people feel emotions, or pull something from the back of their mind to the front to make it known.” You continued to explain, and his face fell immediately. “I haven’t done that to you, I promise. I only do that to get out of dangerous situations…” you quickly assured him and he furrowed his brows in thought. You could tell he wasn’t sure how to feel about this new information, and knew it would take him some time to process everything. 

“Can I trust you?” He asked softly and you out your hands over his and he jerked his hands away. You frowned and set your hands in your lap. “You can…I would never use my powers to make someone love me, I can’t make anyone feel anything they’re not already feeling, I can just make it stronger. But I haven’t done that to you.” You assured him and looked down at your feet trying not to cry at the thought of him leaving because he didn’t trust you. 

You heard his chair shift and glanced up to see him walk over to you. He held out his hand and you took it into yours. You focused to push your powers down and turn them off so you wouldn’t feel his emotions. You didn’t want to know what he was feeling, you just wanted to be in the moment with him. He pulled you to your feet then encircled you in his arms. You rested your face on his shoulder and let the tears fall, everything had caught up with you from the last few days and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. “D-don’t leave m-me…” you stammered and he held you tighter. 

“Penny, I’m not going anywhere…” He spoke softly and rubbed his hands up and down your back. “I…I think I love you.” He admitted and you sniffled with a small laugh. “R-really? I was feeling the same thing…” You admitted back and smiled sheepishly at him. He returned the smile and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear before cupping your cheek and kissing you softly. You melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling yourself closer to him. Right now, the only thing in the world that existed was Diego. 

The kiss heated up and you slowly ended up moving to the bedroom. He peeled off your shirt tossing it to the side before tossing his shirt along with it. Your knees hit the edge of the bed and you sat down pulling him with you. He pressed you backwards onto the bed and continued kissing you. Both led by the thought of losing each other, there were no thoughts, just emotions and feelings. You kicked off your pants and he pushed his off, there were no more words needed, you both knew what each other needed and we’re equally willing to give yourselves to each other. 

Afterwards you both fell asleep, not having slept well the night before and then wearing each other out took its toll. It was hours later that you heard a knock on your front door. Diego grumbled and pulled his sweat pants back on and shuffled tiredly to the door. You pulled panties and your sweatshirt on and joined him. Diego frowned as he looked through the peep hole then opened the door. You gasped when you saw who it was. “Jay?” you blinked in surprise and he gave you the lopsided smile you used to love. “Hey Penelope…” He chuckled a little. 

Diego bristled a little and stepped fully in front of you. “Why are you here? Who even are you?” Diego demanded and Jay’s eyes flickered across Diego’s body before he stepped back. “Well…I got a text from Penny…saying she wanted to talk…and work things out?” He stated hesitantly, making it sound more like a question. You furrowed your brows because you hadn’t sent him a text, you hadn’t even talked to him in almost two years. “I never sent him anything…” you muttered trying to remember if you had drunk texted him but you didn’t drink anymore. You had no idea what was going on. Diego scoffed at you and rolled his eyes. “Right. Sure, you didn’t.” He turned towards you then brushed past you going back into your apartment grabbing all of his stuff and storming out of your apartment.

“Diego! Wait! Don’t go!” you called trying to catch up with him forgetting you weren’t wearing any pants. He was too fast and you weren’t in as good of a shape as he was. You lost him on the street and slid down the wall with your head spinning. Jay came over to you and helped you up. “He seems great…” Jay said cautiously and you laughed dryly before sighing. “Why are you actually here?” You asked slowly getting out of his grasp after he helped you up. 

“I didn’t lie, I got a text from your number…” He stepped back a little and put his hands in his pockets. You shook your head and groaned in frustration. “I didn’t send anything. I have no idea who it was but…I’ve moved on. There’s a reason we haven’t talked in two years. Plus, you left me, remember?” You shot bitterly and looked away from him. After he left you is when you hit rock bottom and Klaus helped you get your shit together when you almost died in that alley. “Everyone leaves me eventually.” You shrugged to yourself. 

“So, Jay, I’m not interested in talking things out. I’ve gotten used to you not being in my life, so just fucking leave and stay gone. I’m sorry for whatever miscommunication happened to get you here, but…I can’t.” You sighed and walked back into the building and back up to your apartment leaving him standing outside the building. You dug through your cabinets and pulled out your bottle of whiskey; you looked at it for a few moments before twisting off the top and taking a swig. You shuddered at the taste of alcohol and the burn it made down your throat and stomach. 

You sniffled and sat down on the floor of your kitchen leaning your back against your stove the bottle in your hand settled in between your legs. You felt the tears running down your face and you leaned your head back letting the emotions wash over you. Were you really that untrustworthy? He had just said he loved you, and then he up and leaves? You sniffled again and took a bigger swig of the whiskey and hissed at the burn but savored it at the same time. “It never fails, huh?” You asked yourself and shook your head before wiping your face with your sleeve. You pushed yourself up and took another drink out of the bottle then grabbed your purse from the living room. You pulled your phone out and texted one of your old contacts. 

You didn’t want to feel anymore, you wanted to be numb and unfeeling at least for a little while. You shoved your feet into your sneakers and threw on a jacket before going back out of your apartment into the darkening night. You met up with your old friend and he set you up with everything you needed, he didn’t charge you this time and you gave him a sad smile before taking off from him. Little did you know Klaus was in that alley and saw you grab the drugs. Instantly worried about you he decided to follow you to where you were going. You stopped beside a dumpster just like you used to, it was just like riding a bike, you hadn’t forgotten what to do. You exhaled as the drugs started spreading throughout your body and let your head rest back against the rough bricks of the building. Everything went black and you let yourself sink into the darkness, not caring if you saw light ever again.


	8. Make it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus means business, Lila is a bitch (but we love to see her anyway.) Warning there's some light violence, and swearing. Enjoy~!

Chapter 8: Make it Right

‘I didn’t get to her in time.’ Was the only thought Klaus had when he saw Penny lying unconscious against the building. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it, even though it was weak. He scooped her up in his arms with a grunt because dead weight is heavier than someone who can somewhat support themselves. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before carrying her out of the alley and hailing a taxi. He got her into the seat and told the cabbie to rush to the nearest hospital. “She okay? I just saw her last night…” the cabbie asked worriedly. 

“She’s a fighter, just hurry.” Klaus urged and held her up against him keeping an eye on her breathing and pulse. Once they got to the hospital Klaus tossed some money to the cabbie, more than was needed, and got out of the cab, then carried Penny inside. He reported everything he knew, even what she had probably taken, and gave respiratory rates and heart rate, they wheeled out a gurney and he set Penny on it and she was taken away. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched her be wheeled away and turned and headed right out the door after leaving his cell number. 

His next stop was Diego’s place, she wouldn’t have just fallen off the wagon like this for no reason. Diego would probably know what happened and there better be a good reason he wasn’t with Penny right now. He hailed another cab and got going to Diego’s apartment. Like a man on a mission, he knocked sharply on Diego’s door, not at all expecting the person who answered the door. 

Klaus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “I am going to give you thirty seconds to get the fuck out of here, Lila.” He said through gritted teeth and felt her brush past him before he opened his eyes again. This time he came face to face with his brother who looked a little worse for wear. “Why the hell was she in your apartment? And why do you look like you just fucked her?” Klaus asked, his body wound tightly with anger. Diego looked away and didn’t answer and took a step back, not used to seeing Klaus like this. Klaus chuckled humorlessly and hit Diego square in the jaw with a right hook. 

“How fucking stupid are you?” Klaus yelled and hit Diego again, this time Diego threw his arm up and blocked the punch mostly. “She messaged her ex! She wanted him back!” Diego yelled back, slurring slightly as he talked and took a swing at Klaus who neatly dodged it and snorted. “Are you drunk?” He asked and got behind Diego and got him in a choke hold. “So what if I am?” Diego growled and gripped Klaus’ arm and pulling them off of his neck twisting Klaus’ arm painfully. Klaus heard Ben hiss in sympathy from the corner he was standing in, but ignored him. It wasn’t like anyone else knew he was there. 

Klaus got out of his grip and elbowed him in the face and heard a crack. Diego stumbled back and held his nose, blood flowing between his fingers. “You just broke my god damn nose, Klaus!” Diego yelled and Klaus cackled gleefully. “Great! You broke Penny’s heart!” He called back and kneed Diego in the stomach. Diego stumbled again with a grunt and gagged a little feeling the effects of alcohol. ‘ _Ouch! Damn Klaus_ …!’ Ben laughed a little, also thinking Diego deserved it. Ben was fond of Penny even though she hadn’t actually met him, considering he was a ghost.

“She’s laying in a hospital bed while you’re over here getting drunk and FUCKING YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND.” Klaus stepped towards Diego who held his hand up and took a deep breath. “Oh no, you don’t get to tell me to stop.” Klaus towered over Diego who had dropped to his knees. “You got drunk, and I’m sure Lila gave you the first drink, didn’t she? What if she slipped you something?” Klaus continued, his eyes shining with anger and hurt. “You don’t drink. You don’t do drugs. That’s why you left her.” Klaus spoke his voice barely above a whisper. ‘ _Klaus_ …' Ben warned and Klaus waved his hand at him but other than that ignored him. 

There was a tear that streamed down Diego’s now bruised up face and Klaus chuckled. “She was here when you got back, wasn’t she?” Klaus asked and Diego nodded. “Y-yeah…she h-had the b-bottle.” Diego stammered and Klaus took a step back carefully taking in his brother. Leave it to Lila to make him this much of a mess. “Penny h-has powers…” Diego added and Klaus blinked at him and furrowed his brows. 

“What are they?” Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow having calmed down a little and handed Diego a rag to wipe his hand and face. “You’re a fucking mess man.” Klaus sighed and sat down in a chair crossing his leg over his knee observing Diego who held up one hand and dipped Klaus off. “She can feel emotions and somewhat manipulate them.” Diego explained and Klaus inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“And Lila can copy powers…Penny was the last powered person with her before you.” Klaus groaned as the realization hit him. “Diego, I think you were mindfucked by Lila again.” He chuckled and looked to his brother who looked at him like a broken man. “She used Penny’s powers to manipulate your feelings.” Klaus added and Diego shook his head. “But why would she do that?” He rasped out his voice getting stuck in his throat as he tried to wrap his unfocused mind around all the information. 

“You really are stupid sometimes, aren’t you?” Klaus drawled and sighed before continuing to speak. “Lila is obsessed with you; she always has been. She saw an opportunity to get back in with you and see took it. You’re the dumbass that fell for her cheap tricks.” He tossed his hands up in annoyance. He couldn’t believe he was the sober one while Diego was very much not. “ ‘m sorry Klaus.” Diego mumbled as he finally wiped his face off. Klaus laughed bitterly “I’m not the one who needs the apology, Diego.” Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“She’s at Mercy General.” Klaus informed Diego and walked out the door without another word. He almost didn’t tell Diego where Penny was but, in the end, Penny needed an apology from him and he knew they did love each other. He figured they deserved a chance if they wanted it. Klaus would check on Penny later, for now he needed to relax, he popped a pill in his mouth. 

‘ _You know you should probably try to kick all these drugs yourself_ …' Ben chuckled as he walked next to Klaus and Klaus rolled his eyes. “Fat chance, brother. Sober ain’t for me, sorry.” He grinned at Ben who rolled his eyes back. ‘ _This is why Penny couldn’t be with you, I know you love her_.’ Ben sighed a little and Klaus put his finger to his lips. “Shhh…it doesn’t matter.” Klaus closed his eyes and raised his palms up as if meditating as the pill he took kicked in. “Muuuch better.” He sighed into the newfound silence. Normally he wouldn’t send Ben away because he liked the company but…he needed the quiet and to not be nagged. 

*******************************************

You slowly opened your eyes and hissed at the bright light of the hospital room. You couldn’t remember how you got here and you screwed your face up in thought trying to remember what happened. The last thing you remember was going after Diego who left your apartment in anger. You huffed and rubbed your eyes trying to push back the headache you had. You heard someone shift somewhere in the room and forced yourself to open your eyes to see who it was. 

“Oh…you look like shit.” You chuckled your voice raspy and dry as you took in Diego’s face while he sat in the uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room. “Who did that to you?” You asked softly, trying to sit up unsuccessfully. He got up out of his chair and helped you sit up, careful not to pull on your IV. “It doesn’t matter, let’s just say I had a little birdie who cares about you came to give me a message.” He chuckled and you frowned I’m thought. “Mm…Klaus?” You asked and rubbed your thumb over his bruised jaw making him shudder a little and hiss in pain. “Yeah…” he admitted and you chuckled. “He must’ve found me…I owe him, again.” You sighed and bit your bottom lip.

Diego sat on the edge of your bed and supported you to keep you sitting up. “Penny, I’m sorry…it was stupid. I just…I…” he couldn’t get the words out and another tear slid down his cheek. You wiped the tear sway and shrugged. “We were both pretty stupid tonight.” You motioned to yourself weakly and gave him a small smile. “Y-you don’t u-understand…y-you didn’t s-sleep with your e-ex…I d-did.” He stuttered, barely able to get his words out of his mouth. 

You felt your blood run cold at that and you shifted away from him. “You…after you took off from me because you assumed, I was going to jump into bed with my ex…you went and fucked yours? Guess who the fuck I was with that night before you came and got me. You really think she wouldn’t use my connection to you against us once she found out? How stupid are you?” You asked and he nodded guiltily. “Get the hell out, Diego.” You said coldly.

“P-penny let me e-explain!” He pleaded and you laughed humorlessly. “Oh, you mean like you let me do before storming off? I don’t think so. Get the fuck out of my room, now.” You pointed at the door and he finally got up and left, lingering at the door as if he was going to say something but deciding against it. Your eyes stung with tears and you choked back a sob and leaned back in the bed. 

You heard a soft knock on the door and saw the tall figure of Klaus leaning against the door way. “Hey, you.” He called softly as he stepped into the room. You laugh/sobbed when you saw him, completely breaking down. “Klaus it hurts…” You whispered and he sat down beside you on the bed, putting his arm around your shoulders. You rested your head against his shoulder, tears soaking into his shirt. “I’m so sorry, Penny…I’m here now…” He whispered and pulled you closer. His heart broke seeing you like this; he would do whatever he could to help you feel better. 

“He told you?” Klaus asked and you shrugged “He told me something…he slept with Lila.” You sniffled and wiped your face trying to pull yourself together. “Did he also tell you she's a power mimic, and gave him a drink that was possibly drugged?” He asked with a chuckle and you shook your head taking a deep breath. “No…he didn’t get to before I kicked him out. I didn’t want excuses. I’m so tired of excuses from everyone.” You shook your head and gulped, feeling bad for not listening to him. 

“Wait…did she use my powers against him?” You asked suddenly putting the pieces together in your head. Klaus nodded and you shut your eyes tightly and shook your head. “That bitch…after I bailed her ass out of trouble twice…” You growled and clenched your fists tightly. You felt ashamed of how you reacted, but at the time it felt justified. “Diego’s right outside you know…he didn’t go far. He can hear everything.” Klaus informed you and you sighed then chuckled. “Of course, he’s there. You can come back in Diego…” you called out and he slunk back into the room like a sulking cat. You smiled weakly at him and he kind of smiled back. 

“We good?” He asked and you nodded and cuddled closer to Klaus wrapping your arms around him. “Can you both stay?” You asked quietly looking at Diego with pleading eyes. He exhaled softly and nodded and sat down in the chair he was in earlier. “No…get up here.” You demanded and motioned to your free side. He obliged and sat on the other side of the bed, wrapping an arm around your waist cuddling up next to you. “I got my boys…” you chuckled and kissed both of them on the cheek then pecked Diego’s lips. “We need to figure out what to do about Lila, because…she’s dangerous.” You sighed softly in defeat.

“Agreed.” Both Hargreeves brothers said at the same time. “Also, Diego’s my brother.” Klaus chimed in and you rolled your eyes “I kind of figured that out...and Diego already told me." You chuckled and rested your head on Diego’s shoulder. “I’m grateful for you Hargreeves boys.” You chuckled and wrapped your arms around both of their shoulders pulling them closer to you. “I love both of you, so much.” You hummed, feeling a lot better than you were just fifteen minutes ago. 


	9. What the FUCK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a big surprise for our super babies. If you know you know 👀 have a nice read.
> 
> Some sexual content, implied sex as well. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think bbies 💕💕

Chapter 9: What the FUCK? 

It had been about a week since you were released from the hospital and Diego didn’t leave your side unless he had to work. He even hung out at the café while you worked so he could be close to you. You were getting a little annoyed at the protectiveness he suddenly had and would regularly send him away so you could have some space. Klaus however made sure to text you more and would call you a couple of times a day, much better than hanging around you almost 24/7. 

“What the hell?” You muttered to yourself one day as you tried to put on a pair of pants and they wouldn’t button. “Must be bloated, it is almost time for the red queen to visit me.” You sighed and opted for a pair of sweat pants. Diego had ordered breakfast for you and the smell wafting through the apartment made you sick to your stomach. You ran to the bathroom and vomited what little was in your stomach up then quickly brushed your teeth. You felt marginally better after that but the smell was still nauseating. 

“You okay, Penn?” Diego called from outside the bathroom a tone of concern in his voice. “Yeah, just…get that food out of here, it smells so bad.” You groaned and tried not to dry heave as the smell wafted through the bathroom door. You exited the bathroom and called your boss. “Hey…I’m not coming in today.” You told her and of course get the question of why. “Well, unless you want me puking everywhere, I don’t think you’d want me at work.” You tried your best to keep the snarky tone out of your voice by at this point you didn’t really care. “Uh-huh. I’ll see ya tomorrow probably…yeah, bye.” And then you hung up the phone and rolled your eyes.

Diego had successfully rid the apartment of the food and sprayed an air freshener spray to cover up the bit of smell that was left behind. You flopped down on the couch and curled up, pulling a blanket over you. You grabbed the remote and clicked the tv on, flipping through channels until you came across one you wanted to watch. It was a criminal show about this fbi team that chased serial killers, you thought the man called Luke was pretty cute and kind of reminded you of Diego. 

Diego brushed your hair out of your face gently and rested his knuckles against your forehead for a moment. “Not fevered, probably a stomach bug?” he suggested and you nodded fighting off another wave of nausea. He sat down on the couch and you scooted up resting your head in his lap. He absentmindedly trailed his fingers up and down your arm and you ended up dozing off in his lap even though there was a girl being tortured on the tv by a sicko. There was just something about being with Diego that could just make you sleepy and comfortable. 

“Penny?” Diego whispered sometime later and you mumbled in response, snuggling closer to him and burying your face against his stomach. He chuckled and smoothed his hand over your hair. “I love you, but I really need to pee…” He said as he shifted uncomfortably underneath you. You grumbled and pushed up off of him and he quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. You flopped back down on the couch feeling absolutely lousy. You turned and curled up pulling your knees to your chest and glanced at the tv, apparently, he had turned on a random rom-com movie that was kind of cheesy. 

It didn’t take long for him to come back to the living room. You sort of whined and made grabby hands at him to sit back down. He chuckled and sat back down and you climbed into his lap and wrapped yourself around him. “I could get used to this.” He hummed and rubbed his hands up and down your back soothingly. “Don’t get used to it…it’s only for today.” You mumbled against his neck where you had buried your face. He chuckled in response and gave you a loving squeeze and kissed your cheek. 

You ended up falling asleep again, your body just didn’t want to function today. When you woke up you were back in bed and tucked in under your comforter. You felt better this time so you got out of bed and padded to the kitchen and poured yourself some water. You sipped the refreshing cold water and sighed as it hit your stomach satisfyingly. “You look like you’re feeling better.” Diego noted as he walked into the kitchen and you nodded. “I am, I guess my body just needed some sleep.” You chuckled and smiled at him. “Thank you for taking care of me.” You added and kissed his cheek softly. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He shrugged and you could tell there was some color rising in his cheeks. He was so cute when he’s flustered, you thought to yourself and grinned at him. “But you do such a good job, Diego.” You cooed and cupped his cheeks in your hands pressing your lips to his. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back pulling you close against him. You made a soft noise as you pulled away from him slightly and smirked at him. 

“It’s not hard to get you going, is it?” You teased and he made a face at you, pretending to be mad. You could feel the effects of your words and actions against you and you hummed thoughtfully as you ran your hand over his pants. “There is definitely something hard…” He joked with a chuckle and tried not to buck his hips into your wandering hand. His eyes fluttered closed when you slid your hand down his pants and rubbed him through his underwear. 

“I can tell~.” You purred and rubbed your thumb over the tip making him inhale sharply and brace himself against the counter. You got closer to him and kissed up the side of his neck then bit down on the soft part between his neck and shoulder and sucked until there was a mark forming. He wasn’t the only one who liked to mark his partners. “G-god…what’s gotten i-into you?” He stuttered; his voice shaky. “not that I’m c-complaining…” He added licking his lips and taking a deep breath.

“I dunno…hopefully you?” You quipped and pressed your lips to his stroking him through his underwear again. He moaned softly and bucked his hips into your hand. One of his hands moved up and gripped your hair as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across your lips. You gasped and opened your mouth giving him access and moaned as he rubbed his fingers over your pants. “I think that can be arranged.” He whispered into your ear after breaking the kiss.

You squeaked as his hands gripped your ass and pulled you up. You wrapped your legs around him and he captures your lips with his for a moment before carrying you to your bedroom. You wasted no time pulling each other’s clothes off as he pinned you down into the bed. This time you pulled a condom from your side table drawer and grinned at him. “Let’s not tempt fate?” you suggested and he took it from you opening the wrapper and rolling it on. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss as he lined himself up with you and pressed slowly inside. He moaned against your lips when you wrapped your legs around his waist. You moaned softly as he moved his hips against yours. “You feel so good…” You moaned and rolled your hips getting lost in the feeling of him inside of you. 

You both fell asleep afterwards all wrapped up in one another. You rested your head on his chest and woke up to the sound of his steady heartbeat. You smiled to yourself and kissed his bare chest softly as you slowly pulled yourself out of his grasp. He grumbled but didn’t wake up as you padded quietly to the bathroom. You stepped into the shower and turned it on letting the water run over you. 

You hummed to yourself as you stepped out and looked in the mirror. You looked at yourself in the mirror and frowned a little. “What the heck?” you murmured at the almost baby bump sticking out of your stomach. “I’m seriously bloated, jesus.” You blew out a breath then wrapped a towel around yourself. You grabbed a smaller towel and ruffled your hair with it to dry your hair a little bit. There was no way you were that pregnant, or pregnant period.

You went back to your bedroom and put on some clean clothes before heading to the kitchen, letting Diego sleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, not a care in the world. You could watch him sleep for hours if you had the chance. Your stomach growled and you realized you were hungry. You had the craving of chocolate with hot sauce which you thought was strange but you shrugged it off. You grabbed a chocolate bar from your candy stash and a bottle of hot sauce. The first bite was weird but oddly satisfying. Soon enough you ate the whole bar covered in hot sauce. 

Diego walked in as you took the last bite ad furrowed his brows at you. “Chocolate and hot sauce?” He asked in confusion and you just shrugged at him before swallowing the last bite. “Random craving. It happens!” you defended under his gaze that seemed to see right through you. “Penn, we…did have unprotected sex, and we’re not exactly human.” He started hesitantly and you scoffed with a smirk. “Even so, it’s only been a little over a week?” You furrowed your brows counting backwards. 

“Maybe you should take a test, just to be sure?” He suggested with a shrug and you sighed and relented. “Fine, I’ll take a test and laugh when it comes back negative.” You stuck your tongue out at him as you got up from the seat and went to the bathroom. You had an emergency test under the sink from your past so you opened the box and sighed looking at the pink and white test. You pulled your pants down and peed on the stick then washed your hands, setting the test on some toilet paper to keep it from dirtying the counter. 

It took a few minutes for the test to finish and you saw the plus sign when you checked it. You did a double take then inhaled. “DIEGO WHAT THE FUCK?” You screamed and he came running into the bathroom skidding to a stop. “What??” He urged his chest heaving and you mutely held out the positive test to him. He froze and blinked, not able to do it say anything. 

“How…?” You whispered and he shook his head, his mouth going dry. He didn’t actually think it would be positive, but he wasn’t necessarily upset. “When a man and a woman…” He started with a small smirk on his face and you smacked his arm. “I KNOW HOW.” You grumbled and gulped anxiously. “But you’re the only person I’ve been with in over a year.” You admitted then pulled your shirt up and turned to the side. “Look, this isn’t a ‘just found out I’m pregnant’ stomach.” 

Somehow it almost seemed bigger than just a little earlier. He gasped and softly set his hands on your stomach a soft smile on his face. “To be fair, our mothers had a thirty second pregnancy.” He pointed out and you shrugged a little. “True…but we’re nowhere near ready for a baby.” You whispered and he wrapped his arms around you. “We’ll figure it out, Penny. We have each other.” He whispered back and kissed the top of your head. You melted against him and rested your cheek against his chest wrapping your arms around him.


	10. Is This Twilight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay TW child birth, yup that's right, I made her have a speed through pregnancy. Sue meeee.

Chapter 10: Is This Twilight? 

With the help of Diego’s sister Allison, you managed to scramble and get things ready for the impending baby on the way. Diego wasn’t kidding when he said you weren’t exactly human. You went from not pregnant to almost full term in a manner of weeks instead of months. If you totaled the time up, it had been about three weeks since conception and you looked like you had a watermelon under your shirt and were very uncomfortable.

Diego came up behind you and slid his hands up your stomach and kissed your cheek lovingly. “Still doesn’t seem real, I can’t believe how fast this is going…” He hummed thoughtfully and grinned when the baby kicked against his hand. You hissed a little because it hurt every time, little bugger was strong. “I think it’s a boy.” He stated and you raised an eyebrow. “I disagree, I say it’s a girl.” You grinned at him as you turned around to face him. 

You felt a sharp pain in your stomach and inhaled sharply your hands going to your stomach. It lasted a couple of seconds then faded. “Are you okay??” he asked immediately and you chuckled a little and nodded. “Yup, false contractions.” You explained and he nodded but kept an eye on you anyway. You took a step and felt something wet gush down your legs and over your bare feet. “Ummmm…scratch that, my water just broke.” You giggled anxiously and tried to keep your breathing even. 

Luckily you had to bags packed and stowed in the car, so all he had to do after cleaning up the mess was get you into the car (sitting on multiple towels of course) and off to the hospital. They wasted no time getting you checked in and running an IV once you were in a delivery suite. The baby wasn’t in any hurry to get out but the contractions were coming every few minutes now. They couldn’t give you an epidural because you were too far along with the delivery but they gave you some pain management best they could. 

As soon as the doctor got in and checked you, she smiled up at you and Diego. “Okay mama, it’s time to push.” She encouraged you and you nodded and gave a good push. “annnd 10, stop for a moment and rest.” She prompted and you took a few deep breaths, wiping the tears of pain out if your eyes. “Okay, let’s go again.” She called out and you pushed again. You could feel everything ripping and stretching. You let out a scream as you pushed, choking back a sob. “okay let’s take another break, we’re almost there, mama.” She said kindly and you laid your head back and squeezed Diego’s hand.

“Ready for the final push?” She asked and you nodded before giving one last good push, you felt the release of pressure when the baby was all the way out. Diego shakily cut the cord and they took the baby away to suction its nose and mouth. You heard it crying and started crying in relief. “They’re okay…” You sobbed and Diego kissed your forehead. “She’s okay, we have a little girl.” He informed you and you gave him a watery smile as the doctor stitched you up. You didn’t care about the pain as soon as they placed your tiny daughter in your arms nothing else mattered to you 

“Elise, I like that name.” You whispered to Diego and he nodded booping her nose gently with a grin. “Elise Hargreeves. I like the sound of that.” He whispered back, proud papa energy radiating off of him. “We made a cute kid.” You chuckled and leaned against Diego who wrapped an arm around your shoulders as the doctor finished up. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” He smirked down at you and you sighed happily. Once the doctor was done, they helped you into another bed as gave you some more pain medicine to keep you from hurting too much. Unfortunately, they had to take Elise to another part of the hospital to run the normal tests and make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with her given the special circumstances of her birth. 

You were wheeled off to a recovery room where Diego joined you. He perched himself on the side of your bed curling up next to you like a large cat, just like always. There was something protective about the way he did that, putting himself in between you and the door, poised to attack and defend if he had to. You found it endearing. 

After a little bit of waiting they brought Elise back into you in a bassinet. The nurse careful lifted her out of where she was and lowered her down into your waiting arms. You cradled her close and she rooted your boobs which made you chuckle. “Someone’s hungry…” You cooed at her before fixing your hospital gown so you could feed her. She had no trouble latching on and the sensation was weird but not unpleasant. You adjusted so that you were leaning against Diego’s chest a little and he pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“Looks like she’s in good hands.” The nurse smiled at you and you nodded softly. “I promise she is.” You assured them with a smile. The nurse patted your arm encouragingly “If you need anything just hit the call button.” They informed you and you nodded as they left the room. It didn’t take long before Elise started fussing and you switched sides and she latched on again. “Healthy appetite.” Diego noted and you chuckled. “I wonder who she gets that from, huh, papa?” You teased and he hummed innocently. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

After a few days of care and healing, apparently you healed a little faster than most people, you were discharged to go home, already having all the stitches removed. You got Elise settled into her bassinet you set up in the living room given she was asleep due to the car ride home, and settled yourself into the couch. You turned on one of your favorite animated movies and Diego sat down next to you, glancing over to Elise asleep in the bassinet. “It’s a little strange…I never saw myself as a parent but…I don’t think I’d change that.” You chuckled thoughtfully gazing at your baby and not paying attention to the movie. 

It was only three days since you had her but she had you wrapped around her finger since the first time you laid eyes on her. She was absolutely perfect, she looked mostly like Diego, but had a few of your features that you’ve noticed. You sighed blissfully and cuddled up against Diego, things couldn’t get any better than this. It was about time you got to be happy after all the shit that happened in your life. 


	11. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending. I'm wrapping it up because honestly I wasn't too sure where I wanted to go with it. If you guys have suggestions or want more, please comment and I might write more later on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading til the end if you did. I appreciate the support as always. 
> 
> We discover Elise's powers in this chapter so yay!!

Chapter 11: Meet the Family

“Oh my god she’s perfect~!” Klaus cooed as he picked Elise up carefully and cradled her in his arms. “You’re going to be so spoiled by uncle Klaus.” He continued speaking in a baby voice and she stretched and made some soft noises. “You guys…now I want one.” He whined a little but was joking mostly. 

“I’ll tell ya what, when we need time away, you’ll get to keep the kid for a bit.” You grinned at him and he grinned back. “Sounds like a deal, how else would I spoil the kid?” He giggled and made a face at Elise who had almost no reaction to him. She was a calm baby, didn’t cry a lot, super fussy when she was hungry though. 

“He’s not going anywhere alone with our kid, absolutely not.” Diego chimed in as he walked into the room yawning. His hair completely disheveled since he had just woken up from a nap. “Nice to see you too, asshole.” Klaus snarked back at him and Diego rolled his eyes but grinned at his brother. 

You kissed his stubbly cheek and chuckled to yourself. “C’mon, D, I’m sure he can handle a few hours.” You teased and he pursed his lips in thought before shaking his head. “Nope, I don’t think so.” He doubled down on his no and you shrugged. “Who else can we ask to babysit?” You asked with a raised eyebrow. “Luther?” you asked jokingly and he made the funniest face at you that made you giggle. 

“I’d rather leave her with Klaus than Luther.” He shook his head and you laughed a little bit. “Okay okay, probably Vanya or Allison then?” You suggested and he nodded. “Yeah, at least Allison would have experience, she’s got a kid.” He agreed and you sighed “Sorry Klaus, looks like Allison is the baby sitter.” You shrugged and he fake pouted. 

“You wound me.” He put a hand to his chest and pretended to be hurt which made you laugh. “I love you, Klaus.” You sighed and gently took the baby from him and gave him a one-armed hug. Diego cleared his throat and you just stuck your tongue out at him. “None of that, I just had your baby, I’m not about to screw your brother. He’s basically my brother at this point, so it’d be gross.” You wrinkled your nose as you pulled away from Klaus who was laughing. 

“Oh someone wants to say hello.” Klaus added suddenly and clapped dramatically before a blue figure of a man popped up beside of him. Diego let out a sharp breath and a grin spread across his face. “Ben?” He asked and the man grinned back and nodded “In the…well not flesh?” He joked and stepped over to you and Elise. “She’s adorable, Penny.” He smiled at you softly and you blinked back at him not really sure what was going on.

“Ben? As in the brother who died years ago?” You asked incredulously and he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m always here when Klaus is, you just can’t see me.” He shrugged a little and you grinned. “Well, that’s fun!” You bounced Elise a little since she was fussing and she calmed down a bit.

“Diego, congratulations, bro!” Ben turned towards Diego who was still processing this information. “T-thanks.” He gave Ben a smile before Ben stepped in and wrapped his arms around him. Diego tensed up momentarily but hugged his brother back for the first time in who knows how long. Neither one of them wanted to let go of each other. 

“I can’t keep this up for long, sorry guys.” Klaus sighed and Ben faded away in front of you leaving Diego looking like a kicked puppy. Diego smiled at Klaus who smiled back before pulling Klaus into a hug, which was rare. “You asshole…how dare you keep that from me?” Diego groused huskily trying not to get emotional. Klaus patted him on the back and chuckled. “Well the power is still new so I can’t use it for long or very often…” Klaus explained as Diego pulled away. 

“Well…if Ben is always around maybe you can baby sit occasionally; he should be able to keep your head on right.” Diego smirked and Klaus puffed his chest out proudly. “I won’t let you down.” He assured you with a grin them made grabby hands for Elise causing you to roll your eyes and hand her to him with a smile. 

“We’ll be back in half an hour. Bottles in the fridge, bottle warmer in the kitchen, diapers in the bag by her crib.” You grin and grab Diego’s hand pulling him out of the house leaving Klaus standing there dumbfounded. Diego raised an eyebrow at you as you just keep walking down the sidewalk your fingers linked with his as you walked together.

“Just walk with me…” You whispered and he squeezed your hand gently. “I know it’s only been a few days but I just wanted to spend some time with you.” You chuckled awkwardly and he kissed your cheek. “It’s okay, Penn.” He reassured you and pulled your hand up to kiss your knuckles reverently. 

After a walk around the block, you got back to the apartment building and went back inside. You felt a lot calmer and more energized when you got back. You walked in and found Elise sleeping in Klaus’ arms. “She wouldn’t stop fussing in the bassinet…so I held her till she fell asleep.” He informed you and you gave him a smile softly lifting your daughter out of his arms. 

Klaus turned out to be a big help when it came to Elise. He always seemed to calm her down when she got very fussy. Sometimes even just having his voice come through a phone calmed her down. She absolutely adored him and bonded with him the first day he met her.

~3 years later~

“Holy crap, Diego.” You hissed looking at his face when he came home one night. Elise toddled in and her eyes went wide looking at his face. “Oh no! Daddy has ouches!” she exclaimed and he squatted down to be closer to her level. “I kiss it better!” she giggled and kissed the cuts and bruises on his face. They glowed blue for a moment then disappeared as they healed, one by one. 

He blinked as he pulled away and she smiled proudly at him. “Yay I kiss it better daddy!” she giggled and he squished her cheeks gently in his hands. “You sure did, cupcake, off to bed, honey, we’ll be in there in just a few minutes.” He kissed the top of her head and she smiled brightly at him and then toddled out of the room.

“She’s a healer…” He chuckled a little and touched his face. You smiled proudly and nodded. “I had a feeling she might be, her scrapes and everything always heal insanely face, but I didn’t know she could heal others.” You grinned at Diego who grinned back.

“We have the best kid ever.” You said together then laughed a little bit before heading to her room to tuck her into bed. You kissed her forehead and pulled her blankets up and smoothed them gently. “Good night, lovey.” You cooed at her and she smiled up at you. Diego kissed both her cheeks and her forehead and she reached up giving him a hug around the neck. “We love you, sweetheart.” 

“Wuv you too.” She said with a yawn and snuggles down in her bed. You smoothed her hair then both you and Diego left her room after flipping her nightlight on and overhead light off. You couldn’t believe how cute she was at all the time; she was absolutely perfect. Diego pulled you to the bedroom after you closed Elise’s door and you giggled and let him pull you by the hand.

“What do you think about a second one?” He asked pulling you close and kissing your neck gently from behind. You pursed your lips a little and hummed in thought. It wasn’t a decision to go into lightly, or on a whim. “I think…one is perfect, Diego.” You whispered and felt him nod. “Okay, it is your body.” He chuckled and smoothed his hands over your body. “We can still have a night together though?” You suggested and he squeezed your breasts in his hands. “Absolutely we can.” He murmured against the skin of your neck making you shudder. 

You couldn’t ask for a more perfect family, you got along well with Diego’s siblings, Klaus was your best friend, you had a perfect baby. And Diego was the perfect partner, just the right touch of crazy to keep you satisfied. You were glad you chose him to spend the rest of your life with, even if you didn’t get married, who needs the little piece of paper anyway?


End file.
